


Freeing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He freed himself from the dark world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chromaticvision prompt day 13.

Between the time he had been born and when he had gotten the VISOR, he had only known a dark world. He had known what others had said about him, when they thought that he couldn't hear them.

Why was he blind in a world that had the technology to correct such a mistake? Or why hadn't his parents had the impairment corrected when he was young?

His VISOR was helpful in giving him sight.

When he did decide to get the ocular implants in his eyes, now he felt had a chance to free himself of the dark world.


End file.
